


Bon, c'est quoi le plan au juste ?

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Le Plan ? Mais quel plan ? [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Arthur n'a pas supporté le dernier plan foireux de son ami résistant dans What's the plan . Francis n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Autant se venger en sabotant les plans des allemands par la même occasion.





	Bon, c'est quoi le plan au juste ?

**Author's Note:**

> Suite à un commentaire sur l'hilarité allemande dans What's the plan, je me dois de répondre d'après mes vagues souvenirs de cours d'histoire. Evidemment, mon petit texte était plus dans une veine humoristique qu'historique.
> 
> Les résistants ne faisaient pas d'attentats (sauf des groupes minoritaires) et la majorité d'entre eux ne tuait pas les allemands sauf en cas de légitime défense.
> 
> Certaines manœuvres de diversion consistaient justement à divertir les Allemands de leur objet de surveillance. Ils étaient en mal de distractions…
> 
> Les forces d'occupation ne se sont pas amusés très longtemps à ce petit jeu puisqu'après ils tiraient sur tout ce qui bouge dans les périmètres non autorisés que ce soit un enfant ou un animal. Et ne parlons pas de ce qui arrivait aux résistants qui se faisaient capturer…
> 
> Et n'oublions pas qu'il y a eu des résistants dans tous les pays notamment en Allemagne.
> 
> Le chapitre suivant est toujours fictif même s'il doit s'inspirer de quelque chose que j'ai vu ou lu sur la résistance, il y a très longtemps.
> 
> Thème : C'est quoi le plan ?
> 
> Personnages/couple : Francis Bonnefoy (France)/Arthur Kirkland (Angleterre)
> 
> Rating M parce qu'il ne faut surtout pas reproduire les cascades des deux personnages ainsi que leur façon de l'aborder. Langage cru.
> 
> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya
> 
> Bonne lecture.

« Bon, c'est quoi le plan, au juste ? »

Le résistant français, à ses heures infiltré en collabo, avait juste murmuré son questionnement hautement légitime dans sa situation présente. Il avait essayé d'adopter un ton détaché mais les derniers mots furent assez révélateurs de son trouble intérieur.

Francis frémit à l'entente du ricanement sinistre de son tortionnaire anglais qui eut le bon ton de résonner dans toute sa tête. Il préférait se dire que c'était dû au temps frisquet du moment ce serait un bon argument contre les avances d'outre-manche.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Non, il n'avait pas peur de l'Anglais, il était légèrement inquiet comme d'habitude en sa présence.

Francis se prenait juste un bon coup de fouet d'adrénaline dans les veines à cause du plan inconnu made in England. Il faisait confiance à son rival autant que son inconscient torturé par plusieurs siècles de conflit résolus par une entente cordiale le lui permettait.

Donc, pas trop quand même, le coup tordu n'était sûrement pas très loin.

Aussi étrange que cette idée puisse lui paraître, il adorait tout autant qu'il abhorrait cette situation mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde à son rival de toujours. Il en ressentait même des tressaillements délicieux dans tous le corps. D'appréhension, de plaisir, d'émulation, d'envie, de crainte, d'attente, d'abandon, de désir et de tellement d'autres sensations à la fois honnies et désirées.

Le frisson devant l'inconnu, le pied total avec un anglais tyrannique.

C'était vraiment un plan des plus pernicieux de la part de son ancien adversaire.

Arthur voulait seulement se venger de la dernière fois en menant les opérations cette fois-ci. Rien d'alarmant en somme, ils étaient toujours alliés aux dernières nouvelles. Tout irait bien, et il était assuré du bien fondé de ses idées douteuses. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'être totalement soumis à Arthur en toute sécurité… ou presque… Il y avait toujours un risque qu'il n'en profite pour l'occire définitivement, et ce n'était fondamentalement pas à exclure avec sa mise en scène.

« Tu vas payer pour ton insolence. Par ta mort, salopard de français ! Sale traître ! »

Si Arthur élevait autant la voix avec son maudit accent anglais sur sa belle langue française, il devait y avoir du public allemand hilare dans les parages immédiats. Et Francis était d'humeur joueuse. Un sourire coquin éclaira son visage à l'idée de se rebeller contre la domination arthurienne. La nation française en espérait presque une punition digne de ce nom.

« Le voyeurisme ne me dérange pas, mon lapin, contrairement à toi », chuchota-t-il en se remémorant leur dernière mission.

Francis sentit Arthur se crisper dans son dos sûrement à cause des souvenirs désagréables qu'il le lui en avaient laissés. Fatalement, il s'humecta les lèvres de frustration pour ce french kiss raté. Et instinctivement, il se colla contre la présence masculine qui l'empêchait de basculer dans le vide. A cause du danger, et non pas, parce que la situation l'excitait malgré lui au plus haut point. Que l'autre ne fasse pas d'erreur d'interprétation sinon il parlerait du flingue sur ses fesses.

Quelle situation aventureuse !

Même les yeux bandés, Francis savait reconnaître les périls d'un pont SNCF au-dessus d'un minuscule ruisseau de campagne française.

Ses cheveux blonds se mettaient à boucler et son nez le picotait à cause de la brise légère. L'air remontait donc vers eux avec une humidité caractéristique accompagné des senteurs distinctives d'un cours d'eau peu profond. Ses pieds volaient dans le vide. Quant au parapet glacial sur lequel il était assis, c'était sûrement l'œuvre de sa fameuse compagnie de transport ferroviaire qui se complaisait à se geler les fesses. Et le tic-tac contre sa poitrine n'avait rien pour le rassurer tout comme les paroles britanniques de mise à mort auquel il répondait par automatisme avec des insultes fleuries.

Francis avait compris approximativement le plan. Et il n'était pas partant. Loin de là !

Le sadomasochisme platonique était toujours un plaisir divin à pratiquer avec son cher ami anglais.

Il y avait cependant quelques inconvénients d'ordre majeur à cette pratique séculaire.

La nation insulaire n'avait pas de limites à son sadisme ce qui les empêchaient notamment de consommer leur union une bonne fois pour toute à cause d'une retraite anticipée française sous la terrible frousse procurée par les simples préliminaires. Ceci n'empêchait pourtant pas que Francis revienne chercher le bâton pour se faire battre (ou mordre selon les circonstances) tellement il avait été ravi de l'expérience a posteriori.

Francis était habitué depuis le temps à dépasser ses anciennes limites du tolérable, mais là Kirkland jouait sur son plus grand point faible. Le supplice de la planche en aveugle avec boulet au pied. Dans une version inédite, mais c'était le même principe.

« Je n'ai pas de safeword, Arthur. »

La prise de l'anglais sur lui se fit plus tendre et plus rassurante sans pour autant le lâcher. Il eut pour seul mot de réconfort que faire machine arrière n'était pas souhaitable du tout pour leur survie commune. Encore un plan foireux de l'autre British ! Et d'après les élucubrations de son camarade, il n'allait pas tarder à passer par-dessus-bord ce qui le fit s'agiter outre-mesure.

« Ah, tu as peur, le français ! Tu as raison parce que tu vas basculer dans le vide !

\- Ah, non, cria-t-il en se débattant à cause du changement de sonnerie. Tu veux vraiment ma mort avec cette bombe ! »

Enfin, les Allemands avaient captés la tentative de sabotage au bruit en contrebas à la suite de l'entente du mot tellement exécré. Francis espérait presque qu'ils arrivent à temps pour le sauver du vol plané.

« Tu es totalement à ma merci ainsi que la marchandise, exulta Arthur avec un ton démentiel.

\- Enlève-moi ce bandeau de mes deux, immédiatement, grogna-t-il en sourdine.

\- Evidemment, tu pourras voir ta mort les yeux en face ! Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Sus au français ! C'est l'heure du grand saut ! »

La lumière du soleil l'aveugla alors qu'il tombait du rebord par un coup rude entre les omoplates. Un juron contre l'insouciance de la nation anglaise lui échappa forcément devant la trouille intense qu'il en ressentit à cause de son manque de repère tangible. Il se reprit en ouvrant les yeux malgré le tournis. Il bénit sa vie de corsaire ivrogne et avisé pour le coup. Ne pas regarder en bas, ne pas lâcher la corde et s'asseoir grâce au harnais. Il se balança en profitant de son élan pour passer sous l'arche proche et pour s'agripper à une aspérité stratégique sous le pont. Bombe posée. Ok.

Francis pouvait respirer deux secondes avant de repartir. Juste le temps de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur en contemplant une œuvre architecturale de sa nation. Il s'était encore une fois tiré d'une torture psychologique de ce crétin hargneux et rancunier…

Et un train en approche rapide !

« Va brûler en enfer, le roastbeef ! »

Francis examina son environnement rapidement pour basculer vers le chêne dissimulant l'une des fameuses échelles de la société française de transport ferroviaire. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de passer par là au lieu de se donner en spectacle devant les bosch.

A moins que ce ne soit une diversion pour une action plus éclatante… Il avait beaucoup trop d'ambition le Mister Kirkland au mépris du confort de Monsieur Bonnefoy.

Francis décrocha son cordon de sécurité alors que le train s'arrêtait bien avant son piège.

Il en fut tellement dépité qu'il ne pensa même pas à fuir par son échelle de sortie.

Franchement, pourquoi l'avoir torturé de la sorte ? Si c'était pour rester au milieu des rails à attendre de se faire capturer comme un imbécile, ce n'était vraiment pas malin de sa part. Où était donc le grand stratège ?

Le français dissimula sa présence pendant qu'Arthur jouait à présent avec la patrouille Allemande qui avait déserté le train pour sa charmante personne.

Avec détonateur comme arme de dissuasion, ce pourrait le faire mais il prenait des risques inutiles.

« Ne vous approchez pas plus, je suis armé d'une bombe et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir. Je ferais péter tout le pont, et nous avec ! Poser vos armes, c'est bien… Et rejoignez vos petits camarades ! »

Le charisme du Captain Kirkland dans toute sa splendeur avec troupes résistantes à l'appui pour une prise de choix. Seul réconfort pour Francis, Arthur portait un béret sur la tête pour dissimuler son visage célèbre ainsi que des vêtements français pour se fondre dans la masse. Tactique inutile avec son accent à couper au couteau un jour il le comprendra à ses dépens.

« Bon, tu descends de ton perchoir tant que tu le peux encore, lui fit l'Anglais avec taquinerie depuis le pont.

\- Un jour, je te tuerais pour de bon !

\- Mission réussie ! Tu étais parfait !

\- Ce n'est pas en me parlant français que tu vas m'attendrir ! Surtout avec ton accent d'Oxford !

\- C'était un réveil, je te l'avais montré en plus. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre… Inconsciemment… »

Il y eut des exclamations de fureur et d'indignation du côté des prisonniers ennemis devant la supercherie machiavélique. Mais quel sadique !

« Je m'en fiche de tes explications et de tes subtilités. J'étais en plein dedans à cause du bandeau sur mes yeux, c'était atroce !

\- T'es ridicule la grenouille qui jappe accrochée à son arbre ! Tu savais très bien que c'était fictif ! Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal !

\- Je savais que tu te vengerais mais là, tu as dépassé les bornes !

\- Oh, shut up froggy ! I've maked you so hard, » rajouta-t-il avec plus de discrétion.

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se souvenant des mains baladeuses anglaises lors de l'attachement du harnais après mise en condition dangereuse. C'était un élément rassurant… Comme le simple réveil… Et les paroles de mise en confiance au tout début avec avertissements à l'appui et demande d'accord préalable… Oui, bon d'accord, à quelques détails près, il avait adoré jouer les persécutés jusqu'à faire le grand pas.

« Bon, on a capturé la patrouille qui se marrait de notre petite mise en scène, et on a récupéré les plans. Grâce à ton sacrifice…

\- Il n'est pas question qu'on refasse un plan de ce genre !

\- Ah, mais j'ai de l'imagination à revendre, mon cher Francis, tout comme toi ! Et puis, il faut sortir les Allemands de l'ordinaire. Ils vont se lasser à force… Et toi, aussi.

\- Tu m'as aveuglé avec le soleil, c'était mesquin. »

Arthur eut un regard véritablement surpris des plus comiques avant de baisser le visage de honte.

« Mauvais timing ! J'aurais dû faire plus attention à ce détail…

\- Tu as de la chance que j'ai le cœur solide ! Maintenant, tu viens me chercher !

\- A vos ordres, princesse ! Tu as l'échelle…

\- Pas question avec le vide en-dessous !

\- Oh, tu préfères atterrir dans mes bras, proposa Arthur en une invite corporelle des plus tentantes.

\- C'est trop loin.

\- Reste donc là pour la nuit, on verra si demain matin, tu seras plus disposé à descendre quand les Allemands te tireront dessus…

\- Je te hais !

\- C'est réciproque, Froggy. »

Francis prit encore sur lui pour descendre l'échelle avec ses jambes tremblantes. Bien que son anglais préféré eut l'amabilité de l'attendre en bas pour l'aider à remonter la pente escarpée du ravin, il lui fit la gueule tout le long du trajet jusqu'à leur repère secret.

Il n'adressa pas la parole à son imbécile de voisin territorial durant toute la soirée. Il fit même mine de dormir dans son coin pour éviter les regards émeraude de plus en plus inquiets. Et il mit sa tête sous la couverture quand celui-ci fit mine de l'approcher.

Entre la peur et le désir, c'était toujours extrême comme envie réprimée d'un côté comme de l'autre de ne faire qu'un. C'était vraiment un cercle vicieux passionnel.

Alors qu'il allait enfin trouver le repos après cette journée mouvementée, Francis entendit malgré lui les messes basses de son soi-disant partenaire de résistance organisée. Agacé, il se retourna vers l'embrassure de la porte d'où filtrait la lumière douce d'une bougie. Et, il ne fut pas long à se réveiller de sa torpeur pour écouter et voir de plus prêt Arthur discuter du succès de la mission avec le chef des forces locales.

Arthur était toujours égal à lui-même. Là, assis dans une pièce modeste, il avait encore de la classe même encrassé comme il l'était. Ce devait être à son attitude typiquement british. Il s'était mis plus à l'aise en dégrafant sa chemise blanche, en laissant pendre ses bretelles foncées et en s'alanguissant sur sa chaise. Il se mit à boire son thé horripilant qu'on avait du mal à trouver sur le territoire. Il avait au moins la décence de partager avec leur meilleur atout sur le terrain. Les vêtements d'époque rapiécés et un peu trop court lui seyaient à merveille pour dévoiler le grain pâle de sa peau. Ce fut l'élévation de la voix d'Arthur auparavant si calme qui détourna Francis de la contemplation du flanc appétissant exposé à son plus grand plaisir.

« Non, surtout pas, ne lui en parlez jamais ! Sinon je vais me retrouver enfermé dans une cage d'eau cadenassée avec une camisole de force, et je ne vous dévoile pas la suite du programme…

\- Enfin, les Allemands vous en veulent tout autant…Si ce n'est plus…

\- Non, beaucoup moins, à vrai dire… C'est très simple, vous révélez aux Allemands que c'était bel et bien une bombe pour leur fierté. Il ne fallait pas que ces listes arrivent à la gestapo à tout prix… Un conseil, l'ami, Francis ne doit jamais l'apprendre sauf si nous décidons de la faire sauter pour de bon…

\- Arthur, j'ai à te parler. Now ! »

Le résistant préféra se retirer que de rester entre les deux nations en crise majeure de confiance avec plein de non-dits et de colère rentrée. L'émeraude brillant des iris anglais croisa le bleu tourmenté de ceux de la nation française avec une forte appréhension. Francis appréciait toujours de prendre l'autre en faute. Cela lui rappelait la belle époque de son tutorat mais cette fois-ci, il était la victime de l'insouciance du plus jeune ce qui rendit son regard plus acéré. Arthur se leva en levant la paume de sa main vers Francis en signe d'apaisement.

« D'accord, j'ai clairement dépassé les bornes mais c'était dans le cadre d'une mission… Je croyais que…

\- Je m'en fiche de tes excuses. Merci d'avoir tenté de minimiser l'impact psychologique que cela aurait pu avoir sur moi… Il y avait d'autres solutions !

\- Tu sais très bien que le meilleur moyen d'avoir nos ennemis, c'est de leur offrir un spectacle de qualité… On ne pouvait simplement poser la bombe, et les en avertir sinon on n'aurait jamais pu les prendre par surprise… Il fallait les distraire suffisamment… »

Bien qu'Arthur soit des plus mignons quand il s'embrouillait de la sorte dans son argumentaire, Francis préféra ne pas se laisser attendrir pour mener cette conversation jusqu'au bout. Il les connaissait par cœur les tactiques infantiles de son ancien protégé. Il s'avança donc vers lui pour le faire reculer contre le mur en le montrant du doigt.

« J'étais aux premières loges, et j'en tremble encore.

\- Je me suis excusé… Je n'avais pas prévu que tu sois aveuglé par le soleil… et tu semblais plutôt calme. Je te connais assez pour savoir quand c'est trop…. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait, râla Arthur en se sentant coupable et acculé.

\- Oui, c'est vrai justement. Seulement la dernière fois, tu étais le Captain Kirkland et tu voulais que je me noie indéfiniment ou pour au moins les trois siècles à venir… Je paniquais avant que tu ne me fasses faire le grand saut à cause de ce souvenir.

\- Tu ne jouais pas la comédie. »

Au teint blafard d'Arthur, Francis comprit que cet incident n'était pas intentionnel du tout. Sur le moment, Arthur n'aurait pas autant insisté sur le harnais, l'attache de la corde de sécurité au pont et le faux système du réveil ainsi que par ses paroles de réconfort pour simplement se venger. Et ce, depuis une semaine environ, il l'y préparait sans pour autant lui dévoiler le plan en cas de fuite involontaire. Francis se doutait bien d'une manœuvre difficile où il aurait le premier rôle au comportement de son allié. D'ailleurs si son tortionnaire préféré ne l'avait pas autant mis en confiance au départ avec toutes ses manœuvres, il aurait été véritablement terrorisé alors qu'il avait eu un seul moment de panique impromptu. C'était aussi un peu de sa faute s'ils en arrivaient là parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leurs peurs les plus profondes. Et encore moins de cet épisode de l'époque coloniale. Cette guerre les rendait beaucoup plus proche qu'ils ne voudraient jamais l'admettre.

Ils n'auraient pas dû s'embrasser la dernière fois pour se repousser en ravivant trop de choses enfouis en eux.

Depuis des siècles, ils restaient dans cette impasse émotionnelle à cause de cette folle passion insensée.

Ce devait cesser immédiatement, et c'était le moment idéal pour ce faire.

« C'était trop proche de mes limites mais, Arthur, je ne t'en veux pas. »

En abandonnant son attitude colérique et intimidante, Francis permit à son ancien rival de se sentir soulagé au niveau de sa conscience même s'il se mit à balbutier encore des excuses.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne recommencerai plus… »

Francis mit un doigt mutin sur les lèvres de son très cher ami alors qu'un léger sourire gagnait ses lèvres malgré lui. Ce rougissement intense de gêne lui plaisait beaucoup trop, il avait clairement l'avantage en empêchant Arthur de fuir en le bloquant contre le mur. Il se retint d'utiliser toutes ses tactiques habituelles de drague pour ne pas braquer l'animal. La séduction faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité, ce ne serait pas tâche facile. De plus, il plaisait à Arthur quoi qu'il fasse et Arthur lui plaisait également. Ce ne serait pas évident, du tout.

« Si tu dois recommencer, on fera cela tous les deux, affirma Francis avec la voix la plus amicale possible. Avec un plan bien établi, à l'avance, avec consentement mutuel. Que l'on sache vraiment à quoi s'attendre… Et pour le reste… »

Les doigts traîtres du français s'attardèrent sur la pulpe tendre des lèvres offertes puis les mèches de cheveux rebelles anglais avec tendresse. Le soupir mi- agacé, mi- comblé de la nation insulaire envoya au diable toute tentative d'approche cordiale.

« …Il faut vraiment qu'on mette les choses au clair. »

Pour échapper au trouble visible de son interlocuteur privilégié, Francis déposa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou inconsciemment offert à ses baisers licencieux. La faible résistance qu'on lui opposa lui parut bien moins convaincante que le frémissement procuré. Le murmure en un souffle précipité qui en suivit ne put que l'encourager dans cette voie.

« Arrête, froggy, je ne te permets pas…

\- Je t'aime, darling, chuchota-t-il précipitamment à son oreille avec émotion.

\- Francis, ce n'est pas drôle du tout comme vengeance, grogna Arthur sous l'effet d'un suçon plus prononcé.

\- Ce ne sont pas des représailles, précisa le français en arrêtant son manège. Et je ne plaisante pas. Ce sont pour mes sentiments pour toi que je te pardonne tout sans concession même si tu les piétines sans arrêt… Ou que je le fasse pour les tiens… Il est temps, tu ne crois pas, avant que cela ne nous détruise complètement…»

A contrecœur, Francis prit son mal en patience pour ne pas brusquer sa tête de mule préférée en se blottissant simplement contre lui et en relâchant son étreinte. Autant que la tension sexuelle entre eux le permettait, il s'abandonna sur son épaule sans rien tenter de plus que d'écouter l'autre. Gêné par cette proximité bien plus intime, Arthur ne réagit pas immédiatement ce qui leur permit de profiter de cet instant de calme particulier. Ils étaient en proie à leurs sentiments contradictoires à cause de leur Histoire commune alors que leurs corps ne se préoccupaient que de la sincérité de leur attirance.

Arthur choisit donc l'humour comme arme pour ce duel, mal lui en prit.

« … Je serais tenté de dire moi non plus, romantic wanker… I'm jocking, pervert man! You suck…

\- Oh, avec joie, s'exclama Francis. Quels lapsus révélateurs !

\- Never mind ! »

Le sobriquet avait été assez tentant pour que Francis mette la main au panier qui se portait très bien. C'était une manœuvre d'évitement classique du sujet principal par le tacticien britannique. Projet avorté dans l'œuf. Francis posa sagement ses menottes sur la taille de son futur amant en adoptant une attitude plus propice au dialogue.

« Plus sérieusement, Arthur… C'est vraiment important pour notre entente future. Ce que je veux dire, c'est même au-delà de ce qu'on représente en tant que nation… Enfin, tu me comprends, je pense… J'espère. »

Arthur ressemblait plus à une cocotte-minute fumante en plein dilemme d'ordre majeur pour libérer ou non la soupape. D'ailleurs, il se mit à grogner presque pour lui-même.

« Je ne t'ai jamais ouvert mon cœur parce que tu serais vraiment tenté de me le briser en mille et un morceaux.

\- L'expression, c'est mille morceaux…

\- I know it. Ce serait ton genre de me torturer un peu plus. Ou une fois, de plus, pour la route...

\- Je suis sincère pour une fois. Il y a des mots que je ne dis pas à la légère… »

La bouche française se rapprocha dangereusement de l'oreille anglaise qui s'éloigna légèrement par mesure de précaution contre les mordillements intempestifs.

« Je t'aime, darling… Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

\- Non à concevoir, tout simplement, avec…

\- Je n'ai pas tellement de patience pour ce genre de choses, je t'attends depuis si longtemps. Je te désire tellement…

\- Pourquoi maintenant, » coupa la conversation abruptement Arthur par réflexe.

Francis eut un soupir résigné qui sonna comme un sanglot étouffé alors que le vertige le prenait. Il ne pouvait plus se battre ce soir pour cette cause perdue. Entre ses sentiments exacerbés par leur alliance, sa division interne plus que problématique et sa fatigue émotionnelle de la journée, il se laissa tomber à terre vidé de ses forces. Arthur le retint in extremis en lâchant enfin sa confession tout près de son visage.

« I love you, mon chéri... Please, just don't play with my heart. In case of betrayal, I'll never forgive you."

Le français se releva lentement grâce à l'aide de son amant avec un petit sourire doux et rêveur qui entraîna énormément de suspicions malvenues mais tout à fait légitimes. Comme un chat satisfait, il blottit sa tête sur l'épaule solide de leur nouveau couple tout en apposant mollement sa main libre sur le cœur de son allié.

« J'en prendrais bien soin, tout comme tu le feras pour le mien.

\- C'est très solennel comme promesse. Et là, tu fais durer le plaisir de l'attente… »

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que des lèvres françaises pour faire taire un anglais récalcitrant. Ou boudeur comme dans le temps de leur enfance. Avec douceur, dans un geste ni trop bref, ni trop appuyé. Un baiser de retrouvailles. Sans rien brusquer d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Un petit sourire de connivence.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus comme des frères, ils n'avaient pas le même sang dans les veines mais il y avait toujours eu un petit quelque chose d'approchant et de dérangeant. Sans savoir quoi exactement à l'époque, ils venaient juste de mettre des mots sur cet improbable attachement.

L'effleurement suivant fut beaucoup moins chaste pour devenir bien plus profond.

Un souffle chaud et passionné mêlé à la suavité langoureuse de deux langues abandonnant l'amertume de leurs conflits séculaires, ce fut un moment unique historiquement confidentiel.


End file.
